


满船

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	满船

被拦腰抱起放到沙发上的人时候，王柳羿连动弹手指的力气都没了，合上眼前看到的最后一幕就是那个人低下身子准备压上来。  
喻文波拉着明奎发了疯似的一间间敲休息室的门，别的队员也分头去了另一个方向开始找，集会刚结束人流量很大，因为小明星已经转场所以对后台的管理不是很严，只剩几个清洁工在打扫之前留下来的垃圾。  
休息室的门甚至都没上锁，两个人连开了七八间都是空房间，急得喻文波几乎要捶墙了。王柳羿的电话一直占线，最后干脆关机了，明奎一边打电话一边试图稳住一下喻文波，“你是他的alpha，你看看能不能感觉到一点？”  
“我操我就是能感觉到我才着急啊！我都闻到他味道了，他明明还有两天才发情期呢！”  
事到如今再傻都猜到王柳羿这是掉坑里了，被迫发情的omega，即使是已经被标记过的，对alpha也依旧有着足够大的吸引力。  
强迫自己冷静下来，已经成结天天睡一起的小情侣之间的感应还是很强的，就是这里的位置，很长的走廊，后台这些都和王柳羿之前形容的一模一样，就这么几个房间，一间一间总能找到的。  
“明奎这边！这个门锁着！王柳羿你在不在里面？！”喻文波把门捶得哐哐响但是里头一点动静都没有。自家老板的商场，明奎几个电话借到了钥匙，喻文波手抖得几乎插不准钥匙孔，最后还是明奎帮着把门给开了。  
遮光窗帘拉得密密实实，但是窗户大开着，风吹进来撩开一点帘子才能勉强透进来一点光，王柳羿的呢大衣被丢在门口，喻文波抓起来快步走向沙发，他的omega闭着眼睛除了身体烫得厉害之外就像睡着了一样。  
“蓝哥？蓝哥你醒醒！”  
喻文波声音都带着颤，勉强整理好王柳羿身上被扯坏的毛衣和衬衫，脱下自己的羽绒服把小辅助的身体遮得严严实实的。  
“杰克这里交给我就好了，你和乔妹先带宝蓝去医院吧。”

饭点又是周末，车前进的异常缓慢，喻文波坐在后座怀里抱着意识不清的王柳羿，内搭的衣服被扯得七零八落的，露出大片白嫩的肌肤，拉高羽绒服挡住王柳羿那张被烧得泛红的小脸，喻文波简直气得心绞痛。  
前座的乔妹收到明奎的微信和司机说了基地的地址改道回家，转过头和喻文波讲“人抓到了，前段时间专门挑omega下手的一个变态，这次趁着人多混进来的，是诱发剂，会导致发情期提前然后有可能发情症状比较剧烈，还好宝蓝摄入不多，药已经买好了迟点给你们送过去，需要把栓剂塞进生殖腔，同时你释放一点信息素安抚一下，剩下的不用我细说了吧？”  
商场虽然和医院离得远，但是跟基地很近，司机掉个头熟练地捡小路一路加速把人给送回基地。小alpha护食得很，把小辅助紧紧地抱着，电梯上升的十几秒都令人难捱，最后关上房门前乔妹只来得及再多说一句记得看微信信息就被关在门口了。  
之前在外面不方便，回了房间喻文波打开灯把整个房间都照得亮堂堂的。解王柳羿衣服的手远不如两人之前床事上的那般熟练，毛衣和衬衫被脱下，小辅助身上留着淡淡的印子，除了腰上和脖颈的红痕其他都是自己前一天晚上弄上去的。  
脱王柳羿休闲裤的时候喻文波顿了顿，当时走的匆忙没注意，这下才意识到这条裤子配着一起买的皮带不见了，王柳羿的胯很瘦，少了皮带就只能空落落的挂着，拉链大概是那个变态匆忙中给扯坏了，半天弄不开喻文波索性一个用力给拉开，出门前好说歹说劝人穿上的秋裤安安稳稳地包裹着王柳羿笔直纤瘦的腿，直到把人给扒光了里里外外仔细检查了一遍喻文波才松了一口气，一下午吊着的心脏才开始正常跳动起来。  
“王柳羿你他妈吓死我了。”咬牙切齿骂了一句，往小omega软软的屁股狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
王柳羿趴在床铺上，搬家来得匆忙，新房间的大床还没来的及买，两个人的单人床往那一并打算先凑活几天，两张床并拢的位置被王柳羿压得微微向下凹，陷得王柳羿更加小小的一只。小辅助平时不爱运动代谢得慢，此刻还是迷迷糊糊的，任由恋人把自己摆成一个门户大开姿势。喻文波的手指探进对方股间一摸，是和平日两人上床时的滑腻完全不一样的触感，又干又涩，一点都不像情动的样子。  
说来也是，王柳羿失去意识前指不定被吓成什么样呢，即使被迫提前进入发情期身体也不一定真的准备好了。  
喻文波手机亮了一下，微信提示说药已经买好了搁在门口，反正现在楼上这层没什么人，让喻文波方便的时候出去拿一下。  
这特么怎么塞进去？还生殖腔呢？喻文波掂量着手里小拇指大小的栓剂，光想想都疼的厉害。  
生殖腔只能在发情期，还是情到浓时才被偶尔撬开条小缝，就眼下这情况，别说他蓝哥能不能湿呢，喻文波下午被这么一吓自己都不太硬的起来。  
王柳羿身上很白，屁股刚刚被喻文波的巴掌打得微微泛红，被剥光的人觉得冷了，可是没有一点力气，冻得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，喻文波半搂半抱的把人弄进卫生间冲了一下暖暖身子然后裹着浴巾把人放进被窝。  
“蓝哥，醒了就应我一声？”  
喻文波双手捧着那张年后好不容易肉了点的小脸，王柳羿半闭着眼睛没啥反应，面颊泛着好看的红晕，偏偏这个和自己以前给予他的情欲是不一样的。喻文波含着王柳羿肉肉的下唇咬了一下，用了好大的力气，老是被牙套折磨的唇肉本就脆弱，这下渗出点血又红又艳，带着点信息素的甜味，小辅助被咬疼了也只是皱了皱眉，以前床上弄疼一下都不行，现在却只能躺着一动不动了。  
没什么经验的喻文波只能跟随本能释放出一点信息素去勾引恋人，去含他后颈处异常红肿的腺体，胸前的敏感的乳尖和嫩豆腐似的腿根都被一一抚过，纹了喻文波ID的那块软肉尤其不禁摸，碰一下都能明显感觉到身下的人缩了缩。  
亲吻从脖颈一直持续到大腿内侧，喻文波亲着最敏感的位置一边腾出手去摸那闭合的肉缝，那里被撩得洇出了点水意，但是这怎么够？插进两根指头都显得困难。  
喻文波没少在王柳羿睡着的时候去做些小动作，甚至更过分的事情也做过，哄不清醒的小恋人并拢腿给自己肏，或者帮自己摸，即使王柳羿还没睡醒身体也会有反应，没有一次像现在这般辛苦，这几把下的什么药，越想越气，连手下的动作都重了些。  
手指搅弄着紧致的后穴，肉壁的温度来得比平时高得多，虽然人不清醒这具身体倒是认得喻文波似的，夹着他的手指往里吸。敏感点在很浅的位置，喻文波碾了几下，小辅助的呼吸都变重了几分，喉咙里冒出一点嘶哑的嘟囔声。  
“疼……”  
“还知道疼？王柳羿，你，你吓死我了！”  
身下的人半眯着眼睛，眼神还有些迷糊，眼睫毛被眼泪湿得一缕缕沾在一起黏黏的，看起来一副人畜无害的样子，万一今天自己没有找到这个人，他是不是就要被别人给欺负走了？  
屁股尖儿被喻文波打了几巴掌，臀肉粉粉的像个熟透的水蜜桃，沾着穴儿内淫水的手掌几下落到臀尖上，王柳羿哑着声音哭得更可怜了。  
喻文波扣着王柳羿的下巴亲得很重，下身抵着那微微张开的口子稍稍用力就挤进去一大半，撑得王柳羿登时眼泪就下来了。内里不够润滑，喻文波被夹得紧，压着人动了两下，亲吻才变得温柔了起来，舌尖抵开对方无法闭合的齿关去舔弄上颌，嘬着对方柔软的舌尖，来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角溢湿了枕头，被干了十几分钟，甬道终于隐隐多了点水意。  
勉强勃起的性器在抽插中逐渐变得更硬了些，喻文波尤嫌不够，双手揉着被打红的臀肉往中间挤，包着阴茎的肉洞因为这个动作被压得缩成小小一个口，被迫地吞咽喻文波一阵又一阵的攻势。  
嗓子是真的疼，王柳羿喊不出声来，身体好像比之前稍微能活动开一些，但是还是没啥力气，压在身上的恋人用力得很，一下比一下肏得深，小辅助觉得被顶得有些喘不过气，但是身体仿佛很受用这样的节奏逐渐来了感觉，不怎么被照顾到的最深处甚至开始泛起酥麻的痒意，让人忍不住去再去讨点更粗暴的攻击。  
如果时间可以倒回的话王柳羿一定会老实地跟着大部队去吃饭，也不至于喻文波和队友最后这么担心。但是这怎么料得到嘛！omega知道自己今天欠考虑了，起码临近发情期出门前怎么着也应该让自己的alpha给自己来一口，却贪婪地想着本来过两天就是发情期了，与其让临时标记压抑性欲，不如就等着时间到了让自家AD饱饱吃上一顿。  
越想越委屈，脸侧压在枕头上，看不到身上的人，下一秒又一巴掌落到了屁股上，声音大得很，吓得王柳羿哭到一半打了声嗝，倒也不是真的痛，下意识地收紧蜜穴绞得喻文波动不了，又觉得身体里那根硬物又粗了一圈，一动就是铺天盖地的快感，这样陌生又难以抗拒的情欲令人害怕，是药吧，从来没想过在和喻文波的情事上居然会有这么一天。  
后颈又被啃了一口，上位的人看着自家小辅助被肏得有些懵，动作便来得更猛烈了，含住对方微微探出的舌尖，抬起细瘦的腿用胳膊勾住，稍稍往外退了一点，就着还相连接的姿势抱着人换成了正面位。  
相拥的姿势带来的安全感让身下的人无比受用，但是喻文波仿佛带着气似的顶弄，舒服又难以承受，AD的眼睛红红的，到底还是刚满十八岁没几个月的alpha，自家omega被人这么欺负这怎么忍？自己要是到得再早一点就好了。  
喻文波压上来紧紧搂着王柳羿的肩膀，脸埋进有些膈人的肩窝上有点抑制不住地哽咽出声，下身还是顶得好重，凿出来的阵阵水声都在暗示这药有多磨人。  
从来没见过这么示弱的喻文波，都怪自己啊。  
眼泪烫得灼人，王柳羿讲不出话只能勾着喻文波的指尖去摸自腿根的那块纹身，侧过头，两个人额头对着额头贴了一会儿又亲到一处，王柳羿像是缓过点儿劲了想去亲喻文波憋红的眼角。  
前几天也有做得很凶的时候，喻文波压着人干得很深，一边摸王柳羿那处，撩得人软成一滩水没有一点力气，偏偏又想使坏哄着人叫人家念一遍腿根那处的纹身，小辅助在床上向来听话，但是这也太羞耻了，只好轻声地和喻文波咬耳朵，把告白的三个字翻来覆去讲了好多遍，说这就是纹身的意思，结果AD更来劲了，抱着人多做了两次，困得王柳羿比赛前还躺在休息室里补觉。  
和喻文波做了个口型，小AD闭着眼睛缓了缓，挂着眼泪去亲自己的小恋人，动作终于又温柔了下来，像是一只长途跋涉终于回到家的小柴犬，一拱一拱地蹭着主人的身体。  
圆润的龟头顶着敏感的生殖腔来回碾压，激得王柳羿觉得身体都不是自己的了，花心的水流得没完，两个人相贴的位置失禁般的滑腻，但是顶开生殖腔的动作带来的感觉又爽又痛，好像痛楚来得更大一些。最后龟头插进来的时候王柳羿只觉得身体被撕裂开来似的，疼得用气声问喻文波是不是流血了，好痛，下面黏黏的。  
喻文波挺进的动作一下子卡壳，虚压在身上喘了会儿气，他也觉得王柳羿这回的身体格外青涩些，甚至比不上他们俩第一次上床的时候顺利。小辅助的身体变得难以取悦，平时一碰就软的地方这回使出浑身解数也难让他湿得厉害，但是作为插入方来说，这样一步步引导身下的人进入状态，一步步掌控的控制欲特别令人满足，小omega哭泣求饶的样子的确很能激起上位者的施虐心，尤其蜜穴虽然干涩但是碰一下就收得很紧，一缩一缩的，仿佛被一张小嘴不停地吮吸着。  
但是喻文波更心疼身下这个哭都没力气的小辅助，闻言往两个人相连接的位置摸了一下，果然沾了满手的黏液，湿乎乎的，抹到了王柳羿的侧脸上，“没有血，都是你的水，蓝哥我要把药塞进去了，你忍一下。”  
白色的栓剂被喻文波捏在指尖，塞进去还算顺利，甬道又湿又滑，高热的温度让栓剂有些化开，生殖腔在有点深的位置，喻文波用中指顶了顶，堪堪塞进去一半，王柳羿绞着被单，哭不出声音来只好换一种方式来发泄身体被破开的痛楚。  
两具汗涔涔的身体叠到了一处，喻文波的亲吻落到王柳羿的唇瓣，安慰地亲了几下，往下含着小辅助的侧颈吮了几个印记出来，在喉结被人轻轻咬着的时候王柳羿呜咽地扭了几下，小腿蹬着乱成一团的被子。知道身下的人马上就要到了，喻文波手指夹着小omega胸口硬成小小一粒的乳头掐了一把，下一秒将王柳羿的挣扎全部锁下后下身重重一顶，龟头抵着那枚飞速融化的栓剂一起挤进了生殖腔。  
撩开王柳羿被汗湿的刘海，一张小脸情欲的粉色退下了大半，在疼痛持续了十几秒里王柳羿脑袋一片空白。AD托着软得和没骨头似的小辅助的腰，揽着人坐到自己的身上，下身微微往上顶了顶把栓剂往更深的地方送进去。  
喻文波自己的手心都汗湿得厉害，手掌沿着王柳羿消瘦的后背往下一下一下地摸着，王柳着觉得自己好像一只被人顺着毛撸的猫，酥麻的感觉沿着脊柱往下，被喻文波抚过的地方都舒服得不行。  
姿势原因，王柳羿坐得更高一些，喻文波仰着头在人家修长的脖颈印下一串印子后换了目标去亲小辅助被顶得剧烈起伏的胸口。  
明明吸不出什么东西的。  
但是胸口好胀。  
王柳羿双腿微微收紧盘在喻文波后腰的位置，双手搂着喻文波的颈子稍稍用力，想要喻文波含得再深一些。  
小奶尖儿红红艳艳的一小点被喻文波用虎牙磨得又爽又疼，到了被吮得有些破皮了AD才有些后悔地舔了舔，胸口被啃了不少印子，王柳羿却又嫌不够似的哼唧两声，直到另外一边被舔进嘴里嘬了几口才舒服地在喻文波身上蹭了几下。  
“舒服了？”  
坐在胯上的人终于全情沉湎于喻文波给予的快乐中，alpha往上顶的动作慢且深，小辅助受不住这样缠绵的攻势，扭着腰想躲，结果内壁的敏感处被来回碾了几下，王柳羿仿佛置身于海上的小船，快感如浪般铺天盖地涌来，小腹处不断收紧，想要抗拒这样强烈的感觉，又忍不出想要更多。  
喻文波往被撞得通红的臀肉揉了几把，身上的人还是要躲，最后狠心又在那屁股尖儿上抽了一巴掌王柳羿才乖乖地抱着自家恋人被肏得老实得不行。  
小穴裹着完全勃起的阴茎绞了两下，喻文波咽了下口水，抱着怀里的人的力度大到仿佛要把人揉进自己的身体里，忍得头皮都发紧了咬着精关。但是临近发情期的omega可不管这个，含着喻文波的舌头带进自己的口腔内，勾着人家亲得更深一些，扭着屁股去吃喻文波埋进来的，能给自己带来无限快感的器官。  
知道王柳羿是缓过来的样子了，喻文波掐着小辅助细瘦的胯整个人往下一压，王柳羿一阵天旋地转，后背贴上踏实的床铺时，蜜穴内蛰伏的性器也毫不客气地肏到最深处。  
生殖腔就只是窄窄的那么一条缝隙，被喻文波的阴茎撑得满满当当的。但是这样充盈的感觉实在舒服，王柳羿甚至带着催促的摆着腰，嘴里哼哼唧唧地泄出一点呻吟。  
“缓，缓一下，忍不住了。”  
“那就射满我吧。”  
满面春色，王柳羿直勾勾地看着喻文波，眉头有些难耐地皱起，下一瞬压在身上的人就猛烈地肏了起来，小辅助抱着AD的脖子，像是跌落深海时抓住的唯一一根浮木，和他的伴侣撒娇讨饶，轻轻地喊在床上才能坦率讲出来的称呼。  
alpha的脸也红得厉害，他有些分不清身下的小宝贝是因为药还是其他的什么露出这样露骨的神情看着自己，但是好可爱呀，真的好可爱。被汗湿的头发撸到一边去亲他亮晶晶的眼睛，怎么去拒绝这个人呢？当然做不到啊。  
喻文波在王柳羿高潮的一瞬间抽出来跟着射到了omega的大腿根，alpha喘了会儿，半硬的鸡巴顶着王柳羿的腿根挤进去，omega会意地合上双腿微微夹紧腿间那根又热又湿的东西。  
喻文波就着那些体液的润滑插了两下，每一下都蹭着王柳羿的阴囊插下去，激得王柳羿脚趾都蜷了起来。连着操了几十下，王柳羿腿根的软肉都磨红了，缓过不应期的喻文波分开王柳羿湿答答的屁股，在软乎的入口磨蹭了会儿就肏了进去。  
“还想要……”  
“生殖腔里药都化开来先，等下什么都给你好不好？”  
喻文波抹了一把汗，身下的人舔着自己有些僵直的脖颈，亲了下吞咽时鼓动的喉结，再往下就是两粒性感的痣，王柳羿亲的有些意乱情迷，喘得也有些急，自己乖乖地抱着双腿让喻文波插得更深一些。  
小腿肚的软肉被喻文波握在手里不断揉捏，王柳羿觉得脚跟都要麻了，往喻文波的肩上蹬了一下就被人强势地压下来，身体几乎被掰成对折的姿势去交换亲吻。  
那个栓剂真的起效了吗？  
王柳羿只觉得身上的温度降了又升，空气里淫靡的气息掺上了点蜂蜜的甜味，是熟悉的发情的味道。  
喻文波在蜜穴里插得很慢，似乎在刻意延长王柳羿的快感，但是这种吊胃口的操干此刻更像是折磨一些，身下的人哭着求他再肏深一点，喻文波抽插间隙还按亮了下手机屏幕看了眼时间，确认已经过了十来分钟了才往生殖腔顶了顶，或许之前的入侵太过粗暴，那里一碰就疼得厉害。  
“放松，你发情了，让我肏进去成结好不好，宝乖一点。”  
体内被捣出不少淫水，性器抽插间带着噗嗤的水声，小辅助的腹部被干得发麻，快感一阵接着一阵袭来令人难以招架，虽然身前的性器射过一回现在还软在那里，但是后穴绞得喻文波有些上头。  
将近一天没有进食的王柳羿几乎要被肏晕过去了，体内攻势猛烈的阴茎搞得他两眼发白，意识忽远忽近，王柳羿反手去摸撑在自己身上挥汗如雨的alpha，“喻，喻文波，要不行了……”  
软软的呻吟都带上了哭腔，脆弱的生殖腔终于被干得开出一点小缝，更为高热的淫液浸泡着圆润硬挺的龟头，小辅助被搞得神志都有些迷糊了，生殖腔内挤进的阴茎底部瞬间胀大成结死死锁住柔软的腔口，把微凉的精液紧紧包在狭窄的腔体内部。  
抓着浴巾帮自己和王柳羿随便抹了下，单手拉开床头柜，还好搬房间的时候没把留着备用的营养剂给丢了。这玩意儿没啥味道，王柳羿嫌弃得很，平时发情期没到实在起不了床肯定碰都不会碰，但是现在这个人被干得连动弹的力气都要没了，喻文波喂他吃什么都只能乖乖地咽下。  
抱着人去卫生间冲了一把，还好房间里是两张床，之前两人躺过的那张，上面的床单被单完全湿得不能看了。王柳羿裸身躺在被窝里看喻文波手忙脚乱地换上一床备用的，两个人加上备用，也就那么四套床上用品，不知道能顶到什么时候。  
喻文波进了被窝就被小辅助抱了个满怀，大手揉着对方肉乎乎的屁股还没做下一步动作怀里的人就开始认真又羞愧地检讨起来了。  
今天来这么一出，要是没被有心人发现还好，发现了还不得再来一大波节奏。喻文波把手机递过去让他翻了几下聊天记录，还好因为是自家老板的商场，调监控找人什么的也没闹出太大动静，人也抓到了，受害者不止王柳羿一个人，到时候后续出面委托给其他人就没事的。  
“身体吃得消么？明天再带你去医院查一下吧。”  
被饱饱地喂过一顿的小辅助现在觉得还行，但是发情期总要那么一两天，也不知道这个药会不会有什么其他的影响，还是去趟医院保险一些。  
“我下次不会这么没脑子自己出去了，还让你们一群人担心到现在。”  
“没事，下次有什么事我陪你一起去就好了，傻逼哪都有，这怎么防得住，我就怕你出事的时候我不在你身边。”  
喻文波搂着人亲了一下，换了个姿势让人背靠在自己胸前抱着，腺体那里被咬得都是痕迹，甜甜的味道还在丝丝缕缕地扩散到整个房间中，喻文波的阴茎还没完全硬起来，就只是卡在王柳羿臀缝的位置来回蹭着。  
把之前的信息都回复了一遍，确认那个药的确不会有什么大问题喻文波终于缓了一口气，关手机前又骚了一波，“我还以为你最害怕的时候首先会想到我呢，结果一直叫我别一个人过去，我人都走一半了还回头抓个人和我一起找你。”  
王柳羿双腿并拢夹住腿间不停抚摸着的那只手，声音很低，有些不好意思地回答说，“我怕你揍他，要找个人来拦一下，不然被举报了被禁赛了怎么办？”  
喻文波想，自己要是亲眼看到有人脱自己老婆衣服裤子，草，想想血压都要高。  
“喻文波，别，别蹭了……屁股好痛……”  
之前被打了几巴掌的臀肉，后面被又重又深地干了这么久，现在肿得都有些发烫了。  
“那我轻一点，宝把腿分开……”  
“还做啊，我受不了了……”  
“不做你才受不了，哪次发情不是插着你才睡得着？不弄你，乖一点。”  
还不算很硬的性器甚至都还没进去就已经被流出来的淫液浇得湿答答的，发情期本就是欲望最旺盛的时候，哪怕是平时脸皮薄的小辅助也无法去克服这样的生理问题。  
最后还是乖乖含着喻文波的屌闭上了眼睛，折腾大半夜两个人都累到爆炸，喻文波看怀里的人睡熟了把手机屏幕的亮度调到最低回了几条信息也闭上了眼睛。

都是电竞作息，王柳羿每天起得都比喻文波早上那么一点，两个人肉贴肉抱在一块，只觉得自己被喻文波的信息素包围得紧紧的，小穴含着对方的龟头，两个人那里都湿漉漉的，王柳羿往前爬了两步，喻文波晨勃的性器滑出体外，被干了一整晚的蜜穴有些合不上，失禁般流出许多斑驳的液体。  
小辅助刚刚松一口气，想下床先把药给吃了，结果下一秒还没睡醒的AD立马压了上来把人死死地锁在身下，即使人睡得迷糊，但是动作仿佛演练过无数次似的，一边亲吻着王柳羿红肿的后颈一边一个挺身插了进来。  
“唔……好撑，喻文波……”  
“乖，不痛啊……”  
过年长了肉的喻文波整个人压上来死沉死沉的，王柳羿没法，老老实实地给人钉在身下动都不能动，后入的姿势进得深，喻文波大半的龟头都埋进了已经被肏开的生殖腔里，顶得王柳羿浑身发软，只想身上这个人能赶紧醒过来肏一下才好。  
稍稍调整了下位置，omega撅着屁股让体内那根温度硬度都撩到不行的性器去磨体内的敏感点，蹭了两下王柳羿自己都有些受不住了，停下来喘了两口气，完全没发现自家AD已经被这一阵一阵的小动作给弄醒了。  
“这么湿，蓝哥我是不是尿进去了？”  
被抓了个现行的小辅助一回头就被吻个正着，轻轻松松被小恋人搅入情欲的海洋中，最后喻文波勉强记得还有正事，压着人结结实实做了一回给身下发情黏人的宝贝解了口馋才抱着人去卫生间洗漱。


End file.
